bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM9: Bakugalaxy, macie gościa
- Dominik, szybko jakaś potężna istota się zbliża, wyciągaj ich stamtąd - krzyknęła Aeopathila, a Dominik pospiesznie zrobił co mu kazała. Po chwili wszyscy widzowie wraz z Maćkiem i Dancerem od razu pojawili się na placu wejściowym jeśli można go tak nazwać - Zbliża się, przygotujcie się, dziewczyny nadal są w śpiączce, a reszta nadal nie wróciła - Aeopathila, to ta potężna aura smutku, przygnębienia i żalu? - spytał Dortmund - Nie, nie masz mocnego wyczucia na moc, to aura Apocalipsusa, który sprawia, że cały czas leje deszcz, którym wymusza na ludziach te uczucia, ja natomiast wyczuwam aurę tej istoty - odpowiedział Gejsza - To zupełnie coś innego, esencja kłamstwa, chciwości oraz intryg, oszusta i iluzji, skąd...skąd on się tu wziął? Miał zostać zamknięty na zawsze... - eeeeeee, no cóż - odparła Aeopathila - Jakby ci tu powiedzieć łagodnie hmm.... eeeeee, no dobra, pamiętasz jak wraz z bakugalaxy włamałam się do waszej siedziby? - Trudno zapomnieć - No to szukając Rexa otworzyłam jakiegoś faceta o takiej samej aurze, przynajmniej wtedy nie była tak mocna, ale to jedyna osoba z taką esencją jaką znam - Zwariowałaś? On nie bez powodu... - niestety Gejsza nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż nagle wejście wybuchło, a w tym miejscu stał teraz nie kto inny jak Katschamand. - To ty, jak śmiesz się tutaj pokazywać - warknął Dortmund - Czy ja wam coś zrobiłem? Nawet nie daliście się mi przywitać tym miłym ludziom, do których przyszedłem - zaczął demon - Witajcie, jak pewnie już wiecie, nazywam się Katschamand - Czego tutaj chcesz? - spytał Dancer - Hmm... czego ja chcę? To nieważne, ważne jest to czego wy chcecie - odpowiedział - O co ci chodzi? - spytał Maciek - O to powinno być bardzo proste, chyba że Amalia i Aeopathila nie powiedziały wam co im obiecałem, za uwolnienie postanowiłem się im odwdzięczyć, ale tylko im - Słuchaj, skoro działam z tą paczką, to pomożesz wszystkim - od razu powiedziała Aeopathila - Nie mam zamiaru pomagać im, szczególnie że ci, którzy posądzili mnie o coś czego nie zrobiłem są wśród was, mogę co najwyżej chronić tych ludzi, ale z pewnością w niczym im nie pomogę - A do czego mógłbyś się przydać? - zapytał Dominik - Zacznijmy od tego, że jestem dobrym wojownikiem, potrafię się mierzyć z około pięćdziesięcioma mistrzami w swoich dziedzinach jednocześnie nie obrywając ani razu. Po drugie, mam dużą wiedzę, mogę wam wyjaśnić, dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteście w zupie demonów, mogę wam pomóc przywrócić Rexa, wy na pewno nie jesteście w stanie tego zrobić, tym bardziej że jego ciało uległo atomizacji - Jak chcesz go przywrócić? Mrocznym przywołaniem? Nie pozwolę, aby go przywoływać w ten sposób - powiedziała Aeopathila - Spokojnie, nie jestem tak ograniczonym imbecylem jak wszyscy twoi dawni nauczyciele, nie będę się bał przed przekazaniem wiedzy, doskonale wiem co zrobić, aby ten chłopaczyna po przywróceniu był w pełni władz nad swoim bytem - Ale jak? Skoro żadne z nas, członków do niedawna istniejącej Rady Ośmiu nie wie jak to zrobić - Bo wasi poprzednicy bronili was przed wiedzą, chyba powiedziałem, to byli idioci, ja natomiast w tym wymiarze jestem dosyć długo, ale zanim się tu zjawiłem to wędrowałem gdzie się dało, w wielu miejscach można znaleźć wiedzę i moc - Nie odbiegaj od tematu, do czego możesz się jeszcze przydać? - upomniał Dancer - Cierpliwości, przecież ja chcę tylko spłacić swój dług i to chyba w najodpowiedniejszej chwili, nie sądzicie? Ale może najlepiej będzie jak już teraz powiem wam coś co was bardzo zaciekawi - Mów - zachęcił Dansa - Rex żyje, wcale nie umarł, nadal jego aurę można wyczuć w tym świecie, jakbyście wytężyli mózgownice to byście o tym wiedzieli, gdyby był trupem, to Brama Wieczności straciłaby całą moc i mielibyście tu poważny sajgon - Więc co się wtedy stało? - dopytał Dominik - Wraz z Gotfrydem obserwowaliśmy was od początku, udało nam się wyrwać jego ducha z ciała chwilę przed tym jak zostało zniszczone. W efekcie podróżuje on teraz szukając nowego miejsca, w którym będzie mógł istnieć, a ja wiem jak mu dać tą możliwość - Mówisz poważnie? - spytała Aeopathila - Przecież chcę spłacić swój dług wobec ciebie, nie lękaj się mnie, gdyż nie jestem jak ta... - mówił Katschamand podchodząc do Aeopathili, jednak gdy już była dla niego na wyciągnięcie ręki, Gejsza zagrodził mu drogę swoim gigantycznym dwumetrowym mieczem - Gejsza... - wydusiła ledwo z siebie zaskoczona dziewczyna - Trzymaj łapy z daleka demonie, może i są ludzie, którzy nabiorą się na twoje bajeczki, ale ja doskonale wiem czego można się po tobie spodziewać - błyskawicznie powiedział Gejsza podniosłym głosem - Ty mi będziesz prawił morały? Ktoś taki jak ty? Ktoś kto więzi inne istoty na 10 tysięcy lat za coś, czego nie zrobiły, ktoś kto zrównał z ziemią 13 miast, ktoś kto polował na obrońcę ludzkości, kogoś kto służył demonowi, ktoś kto wreszcie był katem i torturował Rexa, gdy był w więzieniu rady - wykrzyczał Katschamand i błyskawicznie wskoczył na wielkie ostrze z taką siłą, że zagłębiło się w ziemię na prawie całą długość. - Nigdy ci nie zaufam potworze, jeśli zara... - tym razem wicelider Rady Ośmiu nie zdołał dokończyć - Zamknij się w końcu, decyzja nie należy do ciebie tylko do bakugalaxy - przerwała Aeopathila - Co wy o tym myślicie? - Współpraca z demonem? Nie za dobrze to wróży, ale z drugiej strony powrót Rexa, przyjaźń to ważna rzecz, muszę się zgodzić - odezwał się Dansa jako pierwszy - Tak samo - dopowiedział Maciek - Dobra, ale niech ktoś cały czas ma go na oku - dołączył się Grazz - Nie będziecie musieli, przewidziałem nieufność wobec mnie, mam tutaj ze sobą taki zwój z ciekawym zaklęciem, to Geas - powiedział Katschamand wyciągając z kieszenie spodni stary kawałek papieru - Po rzuceniu go, nie będę miał prawa na wyrządzenie wam jakiegokolwiek zła, nie będę w stanie was zdradzić, wszystko co zostanie uwzględnione podczas rzucania - Wygląda na autentyczny - odparł Dortmund - Papier co prawda bardzo stary, ale symbol zaklęcia ten sam - Runy zaklęcia odpowiednie - dodała Aeopathila - To naprawdę Geas, zmusza ofiarę do wykonywania woli, skoro tak, myślę że nie będzie się trzeba obawiać - A więc zaczynam - rzekł demon - Niniejszym ja, Katschamand, mieszkaniec niższych sfer otchłani, przebywający w ludzkim świecie dłużej niż ktokolwiek z mych braci, oświadczam mą wolę, pomogę na przywrócenie Inuictusa Rexa do życia, w tym czasie nie skąpiąc daru wiedzy udostępniać, a także chronić całe bakugalaxy i ich współpracowników przez czas wypełnienia umowy, Sit Meum, Libero Sit Amet - wypowiedział, a po chwili zwój zmienił się w moc, która oplotła demona, wstępując w jego ciało - A zatem zaczynamy współpracę, wiem że czworo z was jest w mieszkaniu trzeciego Nighterusa, tam jest coś ważnego, czego oni nie znajdę, pójdę do nich, ale lepiej będzie jak ktoś z was pójdzie, aby się nie rzucili na mnie jak na złowieszczą parówkę zniszczenia - Dobra, ja pójdę - powiedział Danser i wraz z "towarzyszem" wyruszył w stronę mojego domu Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex